Little blind girl and little smart boy
by Ibuki clan
Summary: when L first came to the whammy house the first person he met was a blind girl named Marie. she has been at the whammy house since her life began and has many friends, or so she thought... BAD SUMMERY CAN'T THINK OF MUCH!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is a little story that popped into my head no more no less. I DO NOT own death note in any way.**

* * *

"Lawliet, we are about to arrive so get ready." an old man said to a small boy with spiky raven black hair in the back of the limo. Lawliet said nothing as he looked out the window to see the night sky and his new home.

"I am known as watatri here, understand?"

"yes sir." the boy said as they pulled up.

The two entered as they were crowded by wild children until a little boy's voice piped up. all the kids made a little pathway and that's when Lawliet saw her. she was barefooted and only wore a white summer dress witch was odd since it was winter. shoulder length brown hair with matching pair of brown hallow eyes. and looked around six or seven, his age. she followed two small boys one with yellow hair and one with red. Lawliet didn't know why but his face grew warmer as the girl got closer.

"greeting Watari, is the new kid a boy or girl?" That's when it hit Lawliet, this girl was blind.

"male, why don't you say hi to Marie?" watari said motioning over to the girl as she held out her hand to him.

"if you're going to ask, yes i'm blind but not fully, things are just extremly blurry that i need help walking from time to time. i couldn't tell if you were male or female, since you're hair is long. I hope you forgive me." Marie said as she smiled sweetly as Lawliet blushed as he took her hand to shake it.

"i'm Law-Lawliet"

"hey! don't gwo aww mussy on mawie shes mine" The little blonde boy said as he hugged marie's leg.

Marie giggled and looked upward. "i'm retiring now Watari, see you tommorrow Lawliet, Matt, Mellow" Marie said as she walked through the pathway once more, Lawliet saw all the looks of pity for her. the moment she closed the door from the main hallway the kids went wild once more wanting to know more about the new resident.

* * *

the next day Watari opened Lawliet's room door to wake him up only to find the young boy awake, the room was quiet large but Lawliet didn't really care about room size.

"it's time to wake up, since you just got here you don't have to participate in class until you settle in. Marie is free to talk to until school lets out, she's been here since birth so she knows the place quite well, she can help you around the ophanage ok? she is getting tea at the moment the kitchen is down stairs to you're left."

"thank you Watari." Lawliet said as he walked past the old man.

As Lawliet walked down the stairs he saw the kitchen door open and Marie come out with a cup of tea. she smiled happily and was about to take a sip when another boy around his age that looked like him ran up to smack the cup of tea out of her hands. Lawliet saw what was about to happen and began walking down the stairs yet again to help the blind girl. only to hear a smacking sound.

Lawliet looked up prepared to see a flying cup, but instead a flying boy.

"fool me once BB shame on you, fool me twice shame on me" Marie said as she giggled at the boy with a red cheack

"man, i almost had another look..." So called BB said as he pouted.

"this time you're heavy foot steps gave you away and, oh hey Lawliet meet BB" Marie said as she looked up to the other black haired boy.

"He was trying to get a peek up my dress like yesterday but this time i heard him and smacked him silly *giggle*" Lawliet blushed at her giggle he didn't know why either.

"now BB~" Marie said as she smiled a diffrent smile making BB cringe and looked at Lawliet and covered his ears as Marie took a breath.

"WHY WERE YOU TRYING TO PEEK UP MY DRESS!? AND CLASS STARTED GET GOING YOU LITTLE DITCH!" Marie roared making Lawliet Jump as BB ran to class while Marie went back to sweet little blind girl as she drank her tea.

"so, did you want something? ^-^"

* * *

**and that's chapter 1.** ** i hope you enjoyed and please forgive my mistakes it's lik 2:00am over here... anyway thanks for reader bye bye**

**Marie: and reveiw we love reading comments ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

**And another thing before we start this ontro. Marie CAN see but her vision is extremly blurry and glasses Don't work on her and is some are wondering NO she can't see anything clear AT ALL.**

**Marie: YAAAY another chapter I'm happy.  
**

**Mellow: Mawie i wan cwacowate**

**Marie: sure thing marshmellow ^.^**

**older mellow: i let her call me that?**

**older near: how cute**

**older matt: *playing nintendo3ds* Ibuki clan does not own death note in anyway**

* * *

"...And this is my room!" Marie said as she led Lawliet into her room. It was very large and her bed very large and low to the ground. the walls were painted blue and she had a tanish rugged floor. she had many stuffed large animals and large toys.

'_Probly cause she can see where they are and not hurt herself' _Lawliet thought as he saw her head to her closet and open it then squint at her clothing.

"can you help me? I'm trying to find us jackets, we are allowed outside but we cant pass the gates." Lawliet smiled softly and help look through her clothing, she had a large verity of'em. many were dresses others outfits.

"Ah, here they are" Lawliet said as he pointed to the many colored jackets.

"Here you can pick one to wear, i'm going to get my red one" Marie said as Lawliet got a brown jacket and she (eventualy) got her red jacket.

"I also got scarves but they are all white..."

"thats fine"

"my digital clock saw it's... five... thirty... i think... let's go, everyone is outside as well. plus i heard snow recently fell!" Marie Squealed as she buttoned up her jacket along with Lawliet.

"all done!" Marie was about to run out with Lawliet grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"not really, you messed up." Lawliet said as he looked at her messed up buttons and redid them for her. she excididly said her thanks and ran into the wall next to the door.

"Come on" Lawliet chuckled as he took her black gloved hand and they walked outside. Lawliet saw everyone stop for a second to look at Marie then continue playing.

"i'm going to make a snow angle" Marie said as she just let herself fall backwards and begin to move her limbs happily.

"YO, Lawliet!" a voice from earlier echoed as Lawliet turned around to see his newly met identicle in a black jacket and red scarf.

"Hey, just wanted to give you a warning about marie... *whispers* don't get her mad, she packs one hell of a punch. *normal* and Just came to see if you are into peeping with me later" Beyond said only to get hit in the face then kicked in the groin.

"No Beyound, I will hurt you again if you do something like that again. And OW-" Marie fell down as she was hit by a snowball.

"OwwwwWWWw...That hurt... i think a rock was in that..." Marie groaned as she looked around aimlessly. Lawliet noticed red liquid pooling in her hand as he removed it to see a deep cut on the right side of her forehead.

"Marie! you're bleeding" Lawliet panicked as Beyond got up to help Marie as Lawliet saw a little blonde girl grinning along with some of the older kids chuckling at the girls pain. causing a familier little blounde boy to jump on the blonde girl with the red haired boy there to help by holding on to her leg with 'the toddler death grip' **(A/N came up with that myself when my little sister grasped onto my leg and wouldn't let go!)**

"A little help here! she just slipped consious!" BB said as Lawliet turned to help him as they got Marie to the nurse.

* * *

"Ok so who was that little blonde girl with violet eyes?" Lawliet said as the two sat on the bench next to the nurses office.

"Violet, she is my stalker and thinks she is my girlfriend. i don't mind really about having a chick after me, but since i hang with Marie, Violet intends to hurt her alot. Even though i do some inapporite stuff around marie, we are pretty good friends. both like the color red, into horror movies, to be honest i think she likes them since she can only hear them. but she isn't afraid of me or my eyes..."

"You're eyes?" Lawliet turned his head as he got a good look at BB's eyes. he nearly gasped in shock, they were blood red.

"Yeah she met me by breaking the lock on my door wanting to meet me, she and i got closer by the week then we just became buddies, she may be blind but she solved seven teen cases and solved them in the past year. but whithout someone to be her eyes she can't do a thing. so i help her out since everyone else thinks she is just a spoiled brat. they can't hurt her or they get in trouble." BB's expression darkened

"then... why do you flip her skirt?"

"Oh that? well hehe... i got my reasons, but anyway i'm not interested in marie as a girfriend a friend is just fine for me." BB grinned as he got up and walked away chuckling to himself. Lawliet stayed there as silence filled the hallway. He wondered why almost everyone wanted to hurt her... was is cause she was smart? or just blind? one things for sure just the very thought of her made his face flush and his heart pound.

_Am i...sick?_

* * *

**ANNND BOOM I did it! another chapter! anyway i would like for you guys to reveiw so i can fix errors and also get motavated since seeing reviews get me excited and happy! so anyway thanks for reading and don't worry there mill be more chibi marshmellow (mellow) and mailbox (matt) action in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Marie: *waves hand* hi everyone it's you're favorite little girl! me... i think *giggle* ^.^**

**L: Marie...**

**Marie: yes Lawliet?**

**L: the camera is behind you. you're talking to a milk bin.**

**Marie: *turns around* oh ^.^ well then Ibuki clan does not own death note in any way. i'm the only thing she owns along with violet.**

* * *

"You're still here?" BB said as he walked up to Lawliet who was still waiting for Marie to come out.

"Duuude, i know she is you're first friend here, but no need to be clingy besides you're right next door to her room." BB grumbled as he sat down trying to open the jar of strawberry jam that was in his hands as Lawliet snapped his head as gazed at BB curiously.

"I'm right next to her?"

"You're room 315 right? she is 314" BB grinned as dipped his hand in the jam as he opened the jar.

"anyway dinner is about to start. at 6:00 we all go to the cafiteria to eat. Be there or i'm going to drag you're ass there" BB said while muffled by his hand being in his mouth. after the two spoke (mostly BB) BB left to do god knows what.

"well... he's not so bad when you look past his pervertedness" Lawliet said as the nurse door opened to see Marie happy as always.

"Thanks again rodger, I'll be going to play with mellow and matt now."

"Yes quite, but please be more careful outside and watch out for snowballs." a voice said as the owner walked out to spot Lawliet.

"oh are you a friend of Marie's?" Rodger said as Marie turned to squint at Lawliet, when she relized who it was she smiled and hugged him.

"Awwww, were you waiting for me? what a good freind you are! i heard beyond, but i guess he got board. he is easily board." Lawliet felt his face go beet red. Marie pulled away to reavel a few stitches on her head.

"Want to come with me and get my little brothers? it's about dinner." Marie said tugging on Lawliets hand pointing ahead to nothing.

"I-i see no reason not to." Marie smiled as she dragged Lawliet to Matt and Mellow's room.

"How cute. marie has a boy who likes her." Rodger said happily as he went back to his office.

* * *

"MAWIE!" Mellow squealed as he hugged her leg. Matt looked up at Lawliet with a tilted head. their room was like any other little kid room, littered with toys two large beds and closets. their wall was a tannish like color and their floor had white carpeting.

"Hi Marshmellow, and Mailbox~ i got a surprise for you~" Marie said as she took out a pair of orange goggles placing them on Matt's head. only to have it slide down and hang off his neck.

"*giggle*, you'll grow into it Mailbow don't worry!" Marie smiled ruffling the boys red hair (A\N like his manga form better then the anime DEAL WITH IT!)

"Mailbox?" Lawliet tilted his head as Marie giggled.

**"Yeah,** he got his head stuck in a toy mailbox once, was stuck all day until Rodger came back with butter." Marie explained as Matt hid his face from the others.

"Awnd why you holwin hans wif MwY MAWIE!?" Mellow growled as he pulled the hands apart holding Marie's in Lawliet's place while glaring.

"*giggle* anyway come on you two get washed up it's almost time for dinner! i'll be outside" Marie said as the two went to get ready.

"so marshmellow... he's overprotective?"

"brothers are brothers i guess, well he isn't tecnicly my brother, but you probly picked that up already. but he is like my brother along with matt, i hope they have good futures." Marie sighed as she sniffed the air. "dinner is ready" Marie poked her head in matt and mellow's room as Lawliet sniffed the air and smelt freshly cooked food. just before the two boys almost ran him over.

As Marie and Lawliet walked to dinner they bumped into BB who was slurping on his hand.

"uhhh... BB?" Lawliet grimenced at the sight as Marie turned her head and waved about to say something before she was interupted by Violet who pushed past her and ripped beyonds hand out of his mouth.

"HEY! what the he-" BB was soon cut off by two lips from Violet as Lawliet's face turned red when a pic flash through his mind with him and Marie doing that...

_'__ok somethings wrong with me.'_

* * *

**And another chapter done yay! Actually it's been done for two days i just forgot to post it. And tell me am I going to fast On L's feelings? Or am i doing this right? I'm not very good at romance since i've never been in a romantic relationship before... so yeah...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi back again, lets just get to the story... I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE IN ANY WAY POSSIBLE!**

* * *

"Lawliet open up!" Marie whispered happily knocking on the white door that lead to Lawliet's room.

A moment later Lawliet that was half awake opened the door, he finally fell asleep after a very long time and Marie had to knock on his door around three am the few times he fell asleep.

"What is it?" He mummered rubbing his eyes. He looked up to see Marie in red pajamas with wolf slippers on. His eyes locked on to her stitchings from yesterday. Violet wasn't a girl he would get along with very well, he could already see that…

"Bb and I are going to watch a few horror movies with popcorn and stuff, so come on you can come as well! Don't worry we picked a tame horror movie this time." Marie said happily as Lawliet tilted his head, he wasn't so sure about this since he never really like horror movies since the pop outs are more scary then the movie itself.

"What movie?"

"Jaws, ever heard of it?" Lawliet thought for a moment he seen jaws and it wasn't that scary…. apart from him deciding to never swim in the ocean. Lawliet agreed as Marie smiled happily and took his hand, they walked around Whammys until they came to a Black door next to the basement with a red knob, and splattered red paint on the door making it look as if a killing was here, Lawliet felt an ominus flow coming from it. It just screamed 'keep out'. Marie opened the door to a room that was painted black the carpet was blood red and there was a large bed with red and black checkered sheets. BB was sitting in frount of a tv in the middle of the dark room, he turned and Lawliet flinched. BB red eye's seemed to glow in the dark.

"Hey see you got Lawliet I just got the movie in, and the popcorn is ready." BB said happily making Lawliet tilt his head.

"You're personality is…. Different…" Lawliet said as BB grinned.

"yeah I just love horror. You can tell by my door since I desinghed it myself!" BB said as he sat down on a green bean bag, Lawliet took the blue, and Marie took the orange. They watch the movie (Marie could only hear and see blurs) and ate their popcorn. Before the movie was over all three were out.

* * *

Lawliet woke up to a black celing, he tried to get up but found himself unable to,He looked down to see Marie and BB snuggled up on each side of him. How they got like that he had no idea. BB opened his ruby eyes and looked up at Lawliet and just grinned.

"morning gorgeous" BB said in a jokingly way as he sat up

"BB, why were you sleeping on me like that?" Lawliet muttered as BB shrugged.

"I have no idea, but Marie on the other hand when she clings to something while she is asleep. You need a crowbar to get her off…. Trust me." BB yawnedas he stretched and looked at the tv to see the movie menu for Jaws.

"Awww I missed the part where the shark kills the old fisher man…" BB pouted as Lawliet tried to push Marie off her.

"Marie…?"

"Marie."

"Marie!"

"MARIE!"

"QUIT IT YOU PRICK!" Marie roared in her sleep as BB chuckled at Lawliets stunned face.

"Dude, she won't wake up. When she is out. She is OUT. The onlt thing that can wake her up is a tornado." BB explained as Lawleit just groaned in response.

Rodger opened the door to the three he saw the movie menu and shook his head.

"Every time I go to wake Marie up and shes not in her room…" He sighed as he patted Marie's sleeping head.

"Lawliet, it's time to pick your alias and take your test to see if you can stay." Rodger said as he pried Marie off Lawliet.

"What?" Lawliet said with his eyes bulging , no one said anything about the test deciding wether he'd stay or not, but Watari did say before he arrived that he'd have to take a test.

Rodger took Lawliet to a quite empty class room where Lawliet sat in a desk (more like crouched) with a pencil and test paper in frount of him. He knew all the answers already, so he wasn't worried.

* * *

"A perfect score I see…." Watari said as Lawliet stayed silent in a crouched position ascross from Watari as the elderly manscribbled down some stuff.

"Have you picked an Alias yet?"

"yes, But does everyone here have an Alias?"

"Indeed, But Marie uses her middle name as an alias and BB uses his initals, so that way thy don't get confused on their names so if you want to remember it easily I recommend something easy like that." Watari said as Lawliet nodded.

"L, I want my Alias as 'L'" Lawliet said quickly as Watari nodded.

"Very well L, Here are your classes." Watari said handing L a paper with a schedule, It had 10 different languages varing the mounth, math, science, reading, and the last thing was choice of career.

"what's the last one for?" L asked

"It's for only the ones who get perfect scores on the test, you can choose what career you would want and take the corses for that career, only three excluding you got perfect on their test. These classes are after dinner. So when you choose t-"

"Detective" L said since he always wanted to bring down criminals.

"Well two of the three are also taking detective, and the other is archeology. So you will be with them. Here is the room it'll be in. I assume you need a map?" Watari said as L shook his head.

"No I remember the way around Whammy's thank you." L said as Watari let him leave the office.

After a long day and dinner he went to his last class, the door to it was at the end of the hall way of all the other classes. He opened the door to see his class mates.

_"Huh!?"_

* * *

**Cliff hanger ^.^ I'm not sure if i did good or not and they seem to be getting shorter and shorter in my opinion... sorry you guys *hangs head in shame and goes into corner***


End file.
